fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu and Poké-Friends/Transcript
Season 1 Presidential Kidnappers 1.01 Meanies invade the president house Poliwhirl: What is the meaning of this? Liepard: It's quite simple, Mr. Poliwhirl, you're being kidnapped. Wobbuffet: Yeah, how does that grab you? the Poliwhirl Pikachu: Next time I take a ride like that, I'm bringing a parachute! Hitmonchan: There ain't going to be any next time, Pikachu, cause we're gonna punch all over you! arrives Raichu: That's what you think, scoundrels! Liepard: It's Raichu Raichu: Pikachu's head Are you alright, darling? Pikachu: Well, I was feeling a bit run down, but now that you're here, Raichu, I'm feeling much better! Hitmonchan: Good, now we can punch both of yours! Raichu: I wouldn't be too sure about that! to headquarters after being shocked by Pikachu Rhydon: Hi, boss, you'll never guess how we messed up this time! Darkrai: I don't have to guess, I saw it all! On my Poké-Land spy satellite. Rhydon: laughing Oh, me on TV? How did I look Darkrai? Darkrai: Enough! Hitmonchan: We're taking you for a little ride! evilly and if you don't tell us were the viridian forest is, let's go! Scrafty: Oh, if they lets go what happens to us? sobs Hitmonchan: Don't ask dumb questions! Picnic in Poké-Land 1.02 Wobbuffet: is cooking pancakes Hey, Hitmonchan, how about a barbequed pancake? They look just like Pikachu. one Only they don't taste as good as he does. Hitmonchan: No thanks. I like crotching on the real thing. Frisbee flies in his face I said I don't want no pancake! Scrafty: That ain't no pancake, Hitmonchan! It's a flying oval set. A slying coral set. It's a… laughs Liepard: You silly jerks. This is a frisbee. The Great Earthquake 1.03 Darkrai: Well, what do you have to say for yourselves? Hitmonchan: You're gonna be proud of us, boss, We found the Viridian Forest for you! Darkrai: Where is it? Hitmonchan: Tell him, Wobbuffet! Wobbuffet in front of the line Wobbuffet: Uh, tell him, Rhydon. Rhydon in front of the line Rhydon: Tell him, Scrafty. Scrafty in front of the line Scrafty: Uh, uh, I wasn't watching. I thought you guys were watching! Wobbuffet: I wasn't watching. Were you watching? Rhydon: Not me, I thought you were watching. Darkrai: Enough, you fools! Wobbuffet: on Wobbuffet's tail Hey, Hitmonchan, how do you like my new tail? Fits me like a Magikarp, huh? Hitmonchan: That is a Magikarp, Wobbuffet! Wobbuffet: Oh, so it is. And here I thought my tails were growing. Hocus Pocus Pikachu 1.04 Pikachu: Aw, man! Raichu's back. If she finds out I lost Pichu, I'm in big trouble. shivers as Bulbasaur starts tickling on Pikachu's tail Pikachu: Don't bother me, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Oops! Sorry... Pikachu: I got to find Pichu! Raichu: Did I hear Pichu call? You didn't let him wonder in the yard and catch cold, did you? Pikachu: Of course not, dear, That was me. I sneezed. Southpaw Pika 1.05 Rhydon: Uh, the stadium's just around the bend, Hitmonchan! Hitmonchan: Good! Messing up Hoenn's World Series is gonna be almost as much fun as punching Pikachu! Liepard: I've got to get out of here before I get caught! into Pikachu Pikachu: You just did! her to Raichu for the thundershock Pikachu: Come on, Rhino fool! Put one over me! Rhydon: He'll never hit my stone-ball. the ball away from the plate Liepard: Strike one! Pikachu: What?! Liepard: Oh, talking back to the umpire, huh? Make that strike two! Raichu: Go, Pikachu, Go! Pichu Panic 1.06 Raichu: What's up, Pikachu? Pikachu: Ahhh! Oh, it's only you, Raichu. Raichu: What have you got in the sack, Pikachu? Pikachu: Shh. There super rare candies. Raichu: Super rare candies? Pikachu: Shh! If Darkrai and his Team Meanies ever found these, they could grow there own super powered rare candy at Viridian Forest. Raichu: Oh my! is chased by the Team Meanies into his kitchen, where Raichu is busy washing dishes Raichu: What's the rush, Pikachu? Pikachu: Uh, we've got company for lunch. Raichu: Oh, but there aren't enought rare candies. Pikachu: No problem. They don't wanna hurt with us - they just wanna hurt us! Hitmonchan: That's right! And don't bother setting the table - we're just gonna punch and run! punches Pikachu, who collapses onto the floor Pikachu: Oh, whoa… I feel dizzy... Count Crobat 1.07 Darkrai: I don't care if you mess things up again. You've been replaced. Team Meanies start coughing Darkrai: Stop your coughing and get into something better! Crobat: I want to bite your bones! Scrafty: We ain't got no phones…I mean bones. Were Team Meanies! And Team Meanies ain't got no bones! Trick or Treat 1.08 Pikachu: Uh, trick or treat. puts one rare candy in Pikachu's sack Pikachu: Only one? Kecleon: You know your right. the rare candy back You are a bit old to be trick or treating. Meanies knock on door and Kecleon answers Team Meanies: Trick or treat! Kecleon: Aw, isn't that cute? You kids look just like the team meanies. Hitmonchan: Wrong, kec-dunce. We are the team meanies! Meanies slaps Kecleon, who falls in a daze Hitmonchan: We're gonna chop, chop, chop… Rhydon: On your bones, bones, bones. Wobbuffet: We're gonna laugh "ha-ha"... Liepard: At your groans, groans, groans! Pichu: Trick or treat! Pikachu: What? Pichu: Trick or treat! Pikachu: Trick or…? Of course! We can eat the treats! Raichu: And give those Team Meanies a trick! hid behind a Jack-O-Lantern Rhydon: Hey, get away from me, you fool! Please, don't hurt me! whips Rhydon with a Vines revealed was Bulbasaur Bulbasaur: Nice work! Raichu: This skeleton is a scariest figure and getting ready to scare anyone else! using a key to activate the skeleton and get ready to scare, while Pikachu chasing Liepard Liepard: You'll never beat me, Pikachu! skeleton scares Liepard and runs away in terror Scrafty: Oh, I gonna hide somewhere! closes the door, and Scrafty panted, while Pichu holding the bedsheet in his hands Pichu: This should be a trick. dressed up like a ghost and haunts Scrafty Scrafty: AAHHHH! runs away in terror, and Pichu removes the bedsheet Pichu: Yeah! The plan is working! Hitmonchan: I'm gonna hide, this time! jumps into the cabinet, but then Snivy slaps Hitmonchan and toss him, and runs away Snivy: Hah! That'll teach him a lesson for you, Hitmon-jerk! hid behind some wall, but Pikachu couldn't see him, he looked like a reflection figures Pikachu: Hey! You look like a reflection! Is that your a reflection, do you? Wobbuffet: You got it, Pikachu! using thundershock to Wobbuffet and sent him away Super Team Meanies 1.09 Hitmonchan: Wait a minute, we don't need no Ilex forest. Liepard: He's right. Now that were Super Team Meanies, we don't need to follow Darkrai's orders. hears this on his computer screen Darkrai: Why you muteness little meanies! You better follow my order or I'll... Wobbuffet: Aw, shut up, point head! Who asked you! chased by the Super Team Meanies, Pikachu and Raichu are separated. Pikachu plops into a water fountain, and Raichu is caught and held by Liepard. Liepard: Well, Raichu, looks like this time I'm the slashor and you're the slashee! slashes Raichu, who faints. Pikachu reacts to seeing his wife getting slashed. Pikachu: Oh yeah? Nobody slashes my Raichu and gets away with it! rushes forth. Hitmonchan: Nobody but the Super Team Meanies! freezes the wet Pikachu in place with a ice punch. Wobbuffet apporaches. Wobbuffet: Ooh, a popsicle! grabs Pikachu's tail and swats down on it. Raichu: Liepard as Super Raichu Super Liepard, I'll catch you! screams and Raichu thunders her ''The Pikachu in the Moon 1.10 '''Scrafty': Why do I always have to do the dangerous stuff? Liepard: [hugs Scrafty] Would you please do it, for little Liepard? Scrafty: And if I don't? Liepard: I'LL SCRATCH YOUR FACE OFF! Team Meanies chase Pikachu and Raichu Liepard: Roses are red... Hitmonchan: Pikachu is yellow... Rhydon: Let's start up... Wobbuffet: And smack on that fellow! and Raichu are running as fast as they can. Pikachu is in the rear, looking back with worry. Pikachu: Come on, step on it, Raichu! They're right behind us! is startled and skids to a halt, and Pikachu crashes into her. They plop to the ground, and now Pikachu sees that the Team Meanies have surrounded them. Raichu: And they're right in front of us, too! team meanies close in and strike them. Wobbuffet: Gosh, there ain't no hiding places around here, nowhere. I know. pulls a door out from his Wobbuffet's bag, sets it down, opens it, enters and closes it Pikachu: up to the door and knocks Knock knock. Wobbuffet: Who's there? Pikachu: Bang. Wobbuffet: Bang who? Pikachu: Bang you! door screams as Pikachu thundershocks him Category:Transcript Category:Subpages Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon (series)